


Tender Bliss

by asronan



Series: Because This is Our Marriage [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Bathtub Sex, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frantic Sex, Marriage of Convenience, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Shameless use of italics because of reasons, Smut, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asronan/pseuds/asronan
Summary: Jaime never, in his 40 years of living, could picture himself to be a dad.Part 3 of Because This is My First~ (no need to read the full fic but recommended ^^)
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Because This is Our Marriage [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743715
Comments: 18
Kudos: 111





	Tender Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER Braime being a soft married couple~~
> 
> This is post Because This is My First~

**_Jaime_** never, in his 40 years of living, could picture himself to be a dad.

It was mostly he could never wish for, with having his sister to be his lover since he could ever remember. It was not an option he could dream of.

Then Brienne.

 _Brienne_.

Although Tywin explicitly expected them to have a baby (and obviously Jaime becomes a dad) the act of anticipating the turnip was... a _feeling_ he couldn’t describe.

They were both now on the Ob-gyn floor in King’s Landing Hospital, to see turnip for the second time for her, first for him. Brienne was already in the middle of her first trimester.

Holding her cold hand, both of them look at the screen of the ultrasound. 

_So tiny,_ Jaime thought.

_I’m going to be someone’s dad._

Jaime was sure he was in love with their baby already. He wanted to hold her or him. He wanted to feel the child’s heartbeats under his finger. He wanted to be, to try to be the best dad a child could need. A child that was both his and Brienne’s.

Somehow, seeing her laying on the hospital bed, her stomach smeared with gel and their baby on the screen, Jaime reminded him of his mother Joanna. 

Talking to the doctor, Brienne was told to eat healthy food and not tired herself since this was still the early stages. She was busy listening to the doctor that she didn’t realize Jaime stared at her.

He didn’t know if this was part of his memory, but the picture of Brienne seemed to remind him of a distant memory when he followed Joanna for an ultrasound meeting once to see Tyrion. His mom was six months pregnant then and she looked so happy.

With that picture in his mind, he made himself scared.

**\-----------------------**

The reality of both of them in a hospital, together, was enough by itself to make Jaime's breath grow right and hot in his chest. And to be here, with the ultrasound photo clutched in his hand, his mind kept blooming.

He was scared throughout the check-up but-

He was glad that Brienne was strong and healthy. He was glad that she was the mother to his child because Brienne has so much kindness and softness and she would be a great mother. _Still._

“I know what you’re thinking,” Her voice brought him back to the waiting room, which only both of them left in the near evening.

“Oh?” He cocked a grin to her, trying to hide his fears. But of course, Brienne knew that.

Her fingers laced between his.“It’s okay. I’m terrified too. Our mothers-”

He sighed. “It’s irrational of me but, I’m scared of losing you. I just got you.” They were so much bigger than this moment, no matter what happens next. 

He knew he was being paranoid and way too scared. But both of their mothers died due to childbirth and if Brienne ended up like them, by the Sevens, Jaime didn’t know if he could ever _live_.

And he didn’t want to end up bitter like Tywin either. His father was cruel to Tyrion and Jaime learned to love his little brother as much as he could. Yet, what if Jaime turned bitter like Tywin? With whom that child will lean on to?

 _Shit_ , this irrational thought made him want to yank himself to see his psychiatrist pronto. Hells, it was a _stupid_ cohesion thought. The technology was _evolving_ , there were 1 of the 100 deaths from childbirth for Seven’s sake!

Brienne held his face for him to look at her, expression tight. He turned his head to try not to look at her eyes yet he failed. The stormy yet steady blues entrancing him still.

“I’ll be fine. Your wife is a very healthy woman.”

“I know,” He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. “Don’t be. Your fear for me is reasonable. I’m scared too, you know.” Her head went down and her hand went to rub softly on her belly. “I never thought I would have a baby.”

Brienne has been scrutinized all her life for her looks. It still appalled Jaime that people could be such _assholes_ to a person who did nothing to them. Seeing her so insecure made him want to hunt all those shitbags down who had hurt her more, even that she refused to give their names to him.

He hoped that cunt Ronnet still felt his punches at least.

Jaime placed his hand on top of hers, feeling their baby growing inside. Their wedding rings glistened on the late evening light; golden, shiny, made it more obvious because of the muted and soft color of spring in the room and the outside.

“You're going to be a perfect father to this baby,” Brienne assured him. 

Those words engulfed him.

Somehow, Jaime in his 40 years of living, started to shed a tear. “Hey… hey,” she worriedly cupped his face. Not trying to stop him to cry but comfort him.

Jaime cried.

Luckily the room they were waiting in was private but hells, he didn’t care if they were in public. 

Fuck the paparazzi and Tywin’s lecture on vulnerability.

Fuck _everything_.

Because this was what matters the most to him; Someone, who wholeheartedly accepted him. 

Who was so kind and deserved so much more than him, chose him; Jaime Lannister, an overall failure, who was a disappointment, who let his brother down, who fucked his own twin. He was accepted by someone who was important to him. 

As a friend. A husband.

As a future dad.

He didn’t need to tell her all of that. Brienne knew it and let him cry in her arms, tears wetting the column of her neck.

“I should be the one who’s taking care of you. You’re the one who's going through the pregnancy.”

She broke their hug. Her fingers swept his tears away. " _We_ are going this together. And I’m fine, truly. I’m scared and yes, a little bit paranoid but I have _you_ here with me. And, your fears are enough for both of us.” That made him chuckle. Brienne kissed his brow. Softly, lovingly.

“You deserve better than me, you know,” Jaime said. “You’re so _true_.”

“Maybe I do,” She shrugged. “But I want you. I _chose_ you.” 

Was it weird to think that Jaime has known, for months after they married, they would somehow end up here? Like _this_? Both scared, nervous, and happy to have a child together? Both chose to love each other? Both made it work?

“I love you so much. More than Tywin loves being a monopolist.”

“You’re insufferable.” She wrinkled her nose, “Even when you just finished crying.”

Finally, Jaime got to see Brienne's true smile. "You know what's in my head right now?"

He nuzzled his nose on hers, sighing happily. "What?"

"I love Jaime more than I've loved anything in my life.'" She beamed.

Jaime chuckled and leaned forward and rested his lips on hers. Against his mouth, Brienne was soft, shaking a little. The kiss angled and his hand came up to her neck, where his fingers found her pulse, pressing against her skin. Jaime could drown in the feel of her, could get lost in the way she leaned into him. But then her name was called.

**\--------------------**

When they got home from shopping after their checkup, Jaime dragged her to take a calming bath with him since he bought a bath bomb that smelled like the ocean.

They would first wash each other and when the bathtub was filled with almost pale blue water, Jaime positioned himself in the tub so Brienne could sit in front of him. His legs were wide open, and his kneecaps were above the water.

Brienne didn’t mention that she was exhausted until her back hit his front, spooning her, with water surrounding them. Her eyes closed. Her head lolled back on his pectoral and her hand rested on his kneecap, fingers lazily drawing circles on his skin while his hand did the same to her belly, and his stump gliding slowly on her leg, which were wide open too, leaning on his legs on each side, only half of her knees floating on the water. 

One of Jaime’s favorite moments at home was bathing with her. They only did this on the day she announced that she was pregnant and could barely stand in the shower after her work trip. 

After that, they do this almost weekly; whoever was tired or like now, just bought a new bath bomb (Jaime liked it, courtesy to Aunt Genna’s first gift to Bri. It was cool and they smelled great after. _And_ it was highly recommended as a soothing regimen for pregnant women).

Bathing together was a silent affection for both of them too. Both loved it and both liked it in their own way with sitting in this too big and expensive of a tub that miraculously fit both of them (they could even stretch and still had space!).

Sometimes, Bri bought a book with her and she would read to him. Other times they were like this; quiet, calming, and sensual. Then _another time_ , it was minutes before they both would frantically fucking. 

The thought made his cock stirred. He knew that she noticed it when she shivered. 

His stump, that has been gliding her leg going lower until it plunged into the water to be on the apex of her thigh.

“You’re very beautiful.” He said, eyes gazing at the freckles on her leg, shinier by the water and the bathroom lights.

Brienne didn’t stiffen by the word anymore and he was so glad. Because she was beautiful. _Perfect_. “Every inch of a goddess.” His head lowered and he kissed her beside her earlobe, drawing down to her neck, just the way she liked. 

She didn’t need a command for her to turn to face him. Nor straddling him.

As she moved, Jaime paused, taking in the swell of her breasts from the underside, the mound of gently curling dark blond pubic hair, the curve of her stomach. The pregnancy made her softer. “Come here, my love.”

Brienne leaned into him, chest on chest, her cunt so near to his cock in the water. He shuddered at the contact. His lips found hers as they held each other skin on skin, their hands and his stump moving and exploring, running across each angle and curve.

Brienne’s arm slid around his shoulders and held him against her. Jaime kissing her along her collarbone and up her neck. Then, he brought his hand to her thigh, moving inward. Her legs opened wider for him. 

Watching as desire played across her face, Jaime slipped a finger between her folds, sinking into the slick heat pouring out of her. He groaned. She arched against the finger moving down her seam, the flesh pulsing around him. He found her entrance and circled back up, her body shuddering a halted moan as he brushed over the hooded bud at the top.

Brienne pulled him in for a kiss as his finger circled that spot. She leaned her entire body towards him, aching for him, needing to feel him closer. His finger massaging and stroking the nub.

He did over and over, faster than the last. Adding fingers inside her, water around them splashed repeatedly. And every moment her moaned was louder. 

Sensitive to her pregnancy, she came quickly. Shaking and latching on him, kissing him frantically. Jaime let her take her time and reconsider his offer.

“We can have sex frequently when I’m pregnant, you know.”

“I don't want to hurt you.” He could depend on this whole pregnancy just by burying his head between her legs and it would be heavenly enough.

“You’ll not.” Her hand went to grab his cock, plumped it slowly that he groaned. “Sex is good for pregnant women, and I really need you right now.”

“How will you have me?” Gods, he would die happy.

“Fast,” She answered. “Rough.” She guided his cock inside of her. Both were heaving with panted breath as he carefully buried himself deep inside her. She whimpered when he fully seethed in her.

Moaning, she shifted her hips; adjusting to his length that he whimpered, an arm tightly loping around her hips and his hand reaching down to rub her clit. Raising her hips and falling back onto him, and Jaime responded with his fingers pressing on her clit that made her go frantic.

As she rode him, her swollen breasts jiggled. The sight made Jaime ducked his head to them, sucking one of her already sensitive nipples into his mouth. His tongue swirling around her nipple, grazing the hardened peak with his teeth, then did the same to her other breast; licking, sucking, swirling, and then kissed his way up to her neck. 

His hand fastened the pressure on her clit as he fucked her frantically, causing her to moaned his name over and over. She was nearing on the edge of her orgasm; every muscle in her body tensed. For Jaime himself, this was slowly becoming torture. 

Trying to ground herself, she clutched hard on his scalp and his shoulder, as her gasps became cries. It became almost impossible when Jaime pushed his cock up to her entrance harder, almost shockingly that he himself shuddered at the heat pouring out of her. “Bri...” He choked a moan.

She rode him hard, the bathroom filled with her cries and the slapping of their flesh. “Oh fuck yes!” He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Sweat mixed with the ocean scent of the bath bomb dizzying him.

Like lighting ready to strike, he could sense his own orgasm coming; the torture that had been building in his cock, ready for his body to fall apart. 

Jaime’s hold on her tightened as his thumb on the clit moved faster and faster that Brienne started to shatter, nails digging into his skin. She bucked and writhed, her cunt pulsing and contracting around his cock. 

Both came with a scream. Wave after wave shuddered through them, feeling his cum bursting in her walls. 

She slumped on his arms, their chests falling in perfect synchronization as they took their time to calm their breaths. Her arms around him gave him a sense of contentment he never felt before until she came to his life.

Jaime cupped her cheek and began to kiss her again once their breaths stabilized; his tongue pushing into her mouth, and she laced her fingers in his hair, her breasts crushed to his chest, his cock still deep inside her. 

“Please let me eat you out the whole night,” He whispered, capturing her mouth in one last kiss before he pulled out.

“You’re not tired?”

“You know that I could never get enough of you, wife.”

She didn’t protest but she did pinch his cheek. “Can we eat first? I’m famished.”

She had weird cravings for the past weeks already. Thankfully for him, he could get whatever she wanted.

“What does our turnip request for tonight?” His hand rubbed her belly. Somehow, in a weird way, he asked the baby too.

She blushed at that, Jaime couldn't help but smile. They fucked in a bathtub like horny teenagers and _now_ she was blushing because of his question.

“Don’t laugh,” She warned. “We probably never get it here.”

“But can we make it?” He asked.

“We need a squid for that.”

 _Squid?_ Jaime shifted in the tub. “What is it, love?”

“I want Tarth’s pumpkin spice pie with squid filling…” She mumbled guiltily.

Jaime cocked his head. “Do we have time to run to the stall for squid?”

“We can call a runner?”

“Yes,” He agreed, “Other ingredients needed?”

She thought for a second, “I don’t think so. We only need the squid.”

“And we should call Sewlyn for the recipe and cook another meal too. I’m sure turnip would not be satisfied with just a pie.”

She smiled at that and kissed him. “Thank you, Jaime.”

He grinned. “Anything for you and we should get out of here. This water’s cold and not good for you.”

**\--------------------**

His grin didn’t disappear the next morning while on his way to the office. Still not disappeared either after lunch. He fulfilled his promise to eat her out all night that she went to sleep instantly after.

The next morning, like always, he would wake up first. He didn’t miss his opportunity to way her up the way they both liked. It made him grinned wider when she walked slightly limping to work after.

A knock from outside his office stopped him from thinking about Brienne. Jaime cleared his throat. “Come in.”

Tywin Lannister walked briskly to Jaime that he barely got up to greet him when he asked, “Is Brienne pregnant?”

“What?”

Tywin narrowed his eyes. “I asked, is your wife carrying your heir?”

It was surprising that Jaime could still maintain his expression. “Where did you get that from?”

“I was told that you both visited the hospital yesterday and I know you took a day off yesterday.” Of course, this lunatic would keep track of them. Jaime wasn’t surprised but rather he was annoyed. Brienne deserved better than this.

“Doesn’t mean my wife is pregnant.” Jaime shrugged. He would hide this news from Tywin so he could tell Tyrion when he visits. Thankfully too that Aunt Genna didn’t tell Tywin, considering she had a big mouth.

“Well, is your wife pregnant?”

Jaime cocked his head. “She accompanied me to meet my physiotherapist, Arthur Dayne.” He said so smoothly that it didn’t even sound like a lie.

Jaime could see Tywin’s shoulders sag slightly. His father was already in his 70’s and a lot of things he was good at hiding slowly cracked. A moment of exhaustion showed in his posture. 

Jaime almost felt sorry for him. _Almost_. Then he remembered how this old man in front of him used to treat his little brother and him and now pestered Brienne about her getting pregnant.

He should be disappointed for a while. Until Brienne’s stomach could be seen, then Jaime could tell him. Give him _another_ month. Jaime couldn’t wait to see Tywin’s expression knowing Jaime managed to fool him. “Anything else, father?”

He grumbled. “Continue with your work.” He didn’t need to tell Jaime that he should try harder for a child. He has been pushing him for months.

As Tywin closed the door, Jaime’s phone bing.

Margaery texted him with a photo attached. Funnily, Brienne’s best friend became his friend too. Especially when Brienne told her she was pregnant. That woman has been sending links to him on how to take care of Brienne, plus threats.

**🌹MarMar🌹:** What the FUCK is she eating?????????????????????

Attached was a photo of Brienne eating the leftover pie they baked yesterday night. Her cheeks were red from the heat outside but she ate happily and didn’t realize her friend snapped a photo of her. He saved the photo.

Jaime replied; _Do not disrespect Tarth’s delicacy and it's actually delicious._

**🌹MarMar🌹:** It smells weird.

 **Jaime:** I really don’t care about your opinion when my wife is eating it happily.

**🌹MarMar🌹: 🙄**

Going to his photo gallery on his phone, Jaime made the photo as his home screen. Smiling like an idiot, he then remembered he had a meeting in ten minutes. He rushed outside. Pia and Peck were waiting for him, hands full of files and diaries to take notes. 

“Let’s go~” Jaime whistled. He was a weird boss and his workers didn’t question it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated ^^


End file.
